


Respect

by Tommyboy



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a thought about the past coming to the present</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respect

It had been two years since he had been to the cemetery. He tried is best to stay away from the village that claimed to be the land of his ancestry. On any other day the drive would have been beautiful. The bright sun cooled by the cool autumn air. The beginning of the change of leaves adding color to the normal green background. But to him this was all lost.

 

Sitting in the small car park, shades on and wearing a dark suit, James Hathaway continued to contemplate if he even wanted to get out of the car.

 

‘You drove all this way,’ he told himself. ‘Why put forth the effort and not get out?’

 

He opened the door to his car and stood up. He looked across the small cemetery that led to the village church, tombstones in line, old ones, and a few new ones. Little had changed in the two years he had been gone.

 

Walking across the unkempt grass, he made his way to a larger stone. He stopped a few feet from it and looked down at the marble headstone. No emotions came to him. At least his anger had died, and the feeling of disappointment to them. That had left when then died. He felt no love towards them; they had turned that when they stated their disappointment in him. They said they would decide what he would do with his life, yet here he was a policeman, something they never would have approved of.

 

He stood looking at the fine marble, stating simply their name, birth and death. 

 

Life might be simple on the outside but never on the inside.

 

James bowed his head had said a small prayer. It’s the least he could do for making the drive. At its completion, he turned and headed back to his car. Duty completed.

 

Sitting once more in his car, he looked at the church of his past. He knew he would be seeing it more in the coming days, it would come to haunt him, what had happened within its walls. He could only hope he was strong enough to survive the memories that would become his nightmares.

 

He started the car and pulled away from the serene setting and headed home.


End file.
